You
by Ren-chan11111
Summary: Haizaki dan (Fullname). Mereka sama-sama lelaki. Tapi, saat Haizaki mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terbelalak, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Male!Readers x Haizaki! Ch 5-Extra Update! XD
1. Chapter 1

**YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Male!Reader x Haizaki**

**Warning, FF ini berisi pairing yaoi. Dan maafkan Rena kalau readernya terasa agak melambai—semua karena faktor Abang Reo yang berputar di kepala Rena. Well, happy reading! *bow**

QAQ

**Readers POV**

"Hahh... Hahh..." Aku berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lawan di hadapanku ini adalah ahlinya berkelahi, Haizaki Shogo. Hari ini aku sedang sial karena tak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat seragamnya kotor. Orang itu langsung memukulku bertubi-tubi. "Hanya ini kemampuanmu?" ejek Haizaki. Manik abu-abunya berkilat-kilat. "Apa maumu, HAH?!" bentakku. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya berniat memberimu pelajaran yang menyakitkan," jawab Haizaki enteng. "BRENGSEK KAU, HAIZAKI!" seruku kesal. "_Ara ara_, tidak baik memaki-maki orang seperti itu, (Name)," tegur Haizaki dengan wajah memuakkan. Aku berdecih. "Jangan bengong, (NAME)!"

DHUAKK!

Haizaki meninju mukaku sekeras yang ia bisa, dan itu membuatku terlempar beberapa senti. Aku sedang berusaha berdiri ketikan rasa sakit itu menyerbu. Aku meringis. "Hee? _Daijoubu_?" tanya Haizaki dengan wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat. Brengsek! Brengsek! Makiku dalam hati. "Bangunlah, (Name)! Aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu!" serunya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin membantingnya dan menonjoknya sampai ke Jupiter. Tapi, bagaimana bisa menonjoknya hingga ke Jupiter, kalau bangun saja aku tak bisa. "Hah... Lama sekali. Baiklah, rasakan i—"

"HAIZAKI SHOGO!"

Aku dan Haizaki membatu, lalu menatap asal suara. Orang ini... Nijimura Shuuzo. Syukurlah, penyelamatku(entah kenapa terdengar aneh, tapi memang benar dia penyelamatku)akhirnya datang. "Mau apa kau disini? Cepat ke gym!" seru Nijimura sambil menjitak Haizaki. Haizaki berdecih, lalu menatapku tajam. "Aku akan terus mencarimu," bisiknya.

Hei, dia serius?

QAQ

**HAIZAKI POV**

Sialan! Gara-gara Nijimura, aku gagal menyakitinya.

...

Kalian tanya kenapa aku suka melakukan hal itu?  
Alasannya sederhana: Itu adalah hobiku. Coba bayangkan kepuasan menyakiti orang yang membuat kita kesal, pasti menyenangkan, bukan?

...

Kenapa aku seperti tokoh antagonis?  
MMMemang aku seperti itu, ya? Mungkin.. itu karena masa laluku. Jangan tanya ada apa dengan masa laluku. Sekali lagi, JANGAN TANYA.

...

Hei, kubilang jangan tanya. Kalian minta kupukul, ya?

-skip—

"Kau ini tidak berubah, ya," cela Nijimura. "Memang kenapa aku harus berubah?" tanyaku cuek. "Jangan menimpali perkataan senior!" seru Nijimura sambil menjitak kepalaku keras-keras. "_Itte_...," gerutuku. "Sebenarnya maumu apa, hah? Sudah tahu pemuda itu lebh lemah darimu, kau tetap saja memukulinya," tanya Nijimura. "Yah, salahnya sendiri, sih," sahutku dengan nada menyalahkan. "Jawab yang benar!" seru Nijimura sambil mencekik leherku. "Dia mengotori bajuku, jadi kupukuli saja di—"

DHUAK!

"AWW!" seruku kesakitan. "Dasar kau ini! Tidak perlu sampai begitu, BODOH!" hardik Nijimura. "Sakit, tahu," gerutuku. "Tapi, aneh," gumam Nijimura, "tidak biasanya Haizaki memukul orang karena masalah sepele. Jangan-jangan, Haizaki—"

Tiba-tiba Nijimura terbelalak, lalu mengguncang bahuku.

"HAIZAKI! KAU BUKAN MAHO, 'KAN?!"

W-Wut?

QAQ

**READERS POV**

"Selamat datang.. (Name)-kun, kau kenapa? Badanmu luka-luka," kata penjaga UKS, Ayano-san. "Yah... Aku dipukuli," jawabku sambil meringis. "Hah?! Siapa yang memukulimu?!" pekik Ayano-san. "Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Haizaki Shogo. 'Kan hanya dia yang suka memukuli orang," sahutku. "Ah, tapi kau cukup beruntung, loh. Biasanya Haizaki-kun selalu membuat semua orang yang dipukulinya masuk rumah sakit. Kau dan Nijimura-senpai adalah pengecualian, tidak masuk rumah sakit sama sekali!" kata Ayano-san antusias. "Heh... Nijimura-senpai itu mantan berandalan, tahu. Jadinya Haizaki yang nyaris masuk rumah sakit," timpalku. "Ya sudah, kemarilah, tidurlah dulu. Aku akan merawat tubuhmu," suruh Ayano-san. Aku mengangguk, lalu berbaring di kasur yang sudah disediakan. "Lukamu banyak sekali," komentar Ayano-san sambil mengobati lukaku. Aku meringis kesakitan. "Tahan, (Name)-kun! Sekarang, tolong buka bajumu," kata Ayano-san. Aku menurut, lalu membuka kancing kemejaku. "_Kamisama_... Banyak sekali," gumam Ayano-san. Aku menyeringai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ayano-san selesai mengobati lukaku. "Jangan kemana-mana, tidurlah di UKS. Minum susunya dan makan rotinya, oke?" instruksi Ayano-san. Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ayano-san," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. "_Iindayo_, tidak apa-apa, kok!" sahut Ayano-san.

TOK TOK TOK~

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Ayano-san, lalu berjalan membuka pintu. "Shintaro-kun? Mencari (Name)-kun?" tanya gadis itu. "Iya. Ada tugas Kesenian," jawab Shintaro. "Apa tugasnya?" tanyaku. "Tugas kelompok dengan cara dilotre, membuat drama. Masalahnya, kau sekelompok dengan... Haizaki," ucap Shintaro lemah. "Kau bercanda, 'ka—"

"(Fullname)."

Itu suara si Brengsek yang tadi memukulku. Dia datang begitu saja tanpa mengucap salam. Keringat mulai mengucur di dahiku. "Apa?" tanyaku. "Besok datang ke rumahku. Kita akan kerja kelompok di rumahku. Jangan coba-coba mangkir atau aku akan memukulimu lagi seperti tadi," kata Haizaki. "Iya," jawabku singkat. Dia berjalan menghampiriku, dan mengambil kotak susuku. Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia langsung meminumnya begitu saja! Sialan! Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Aku memaki-maki Haizaki dalam hati. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menyodorkan kotak susu bekas minumnya padaku. "Habiskan," katanya. "Tidak mau," sahutku singkat. Haizaki mengangkat alis. "HABISKAN," perintahnya tajam. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengambilnya dan meminumnya—sedikit. Kemudian Haizaki berbalik, dan apa yang diucapkannya membuatku melotot.

"Itu ciuman jarak jauh."

Ha-Haizaki MAHO?

"Tu-tunggu!" seruku tertahan. Haizaki menoleh. "Ka-kau... bukan maho, 'kan?" tanyaku pelan. Ayano-san dan Shintaro kompak membelalak. "Tentu saja bukan," jawabnya kesal. "Tapi kenapa kau...,", "Aku hanya main-main, Bodoh," potongnya dengan wajah masam. Aku berdecih pelan. Dasar, seenaknya mengataiku bodoh.

Ngomong-ngomong, untunglah Haizaki bukan maho. Kalau dia maho... bisa-bisa... bisa-bisa aku... aku... ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak perlu membahasnya.

"(Name)-kun! Cepat tidur!"

"Ah, iya..."

**To Be Continued~~**

**Haaaaiiii! Rena kembali dengan FF boy x boy!/digampar**

**Kali ini, Rena menyeret Haizaki Shogo untuk dijadikan korban~~~~~**

**Haizaki: BakaRe! Kenapa gue harus jadi maho disini?!**

**Rena: Terserah Rena, dong~ Rena 'kan Author~ Fufufu~**

**Nijimura: Kenapa ada hint NijiHai disini? Gue muak kalo harus bareng dia!**

**Rena: Nijimura, tulisan Rena itu absolut :v. Kalian manut aja :v**

**Akashi: Jangan sok-sokan bilang absolut..**

**Rena: Terserah Rena, dong! *ngotot**

**Kuroko: Maafkan mereka. Silahkan review, terima kasih.**

**Rena-Nijimura-Haizaki: Jangan sembarangan motong, WOEY!**

**Akashi: Tetsuya...**

**Kuroko: Ada apa, Akashi-kun?**

**Akashi: Aku... mencintaimu! *gaya alay :v**

**Kuroko: Aku juga! *ikutan Akashi**

**Gumi-Luka: *nyanyi lagu Happy Synthetizer**

**Nijimura: Sumpah, ini pada kenapa semua?**

**Haizaki: ...Emang gue pikirin?**

**Rena: AkaKuro! AkaKuro! AkaKuro! XD**

**Kise: AoKi! AoKi! AoKi! XD**

**Rena: Kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan...**

**Takao: MidoTaka! MidoTaka! MidoTaka! XD**

**Midorima: Najis, Nanodayo! NAJIS! NAJIS! NAJIS!**

**Momoi: KuroMomo! KuroMomo! KuroMomo! Kyaaa! XD**

**Akashi: Pembicaraannya melenceng kemana-mana.**

**Kuroko: Benar.**

**Nijimura: Ini gara-gara Rena. Buang aja si Rena!**

**Rena: Eeeh?**

**Haizaki: Ide bagus!**

**Kuroko: Setuju.**

**Akashi: Boleh.**

**Rena: **_**Hidoi na**_**... TT^TT**

**Maaf, tolong lupakan percakapan di atas. Jangan lupa review-nya, ya! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Male!Reader x Haizaki**

**Warning, FF ini berisi pairing yaoi. Dan maafkan Rena kalau readernya terasa agak melambai—semua karena faktor Abang Reo yang berputar di kepala Rena.**

**BTW, sudah masuk chapter kedua!**

QAQ

**Esok Harinya, pukul 13.45 PM, Depan Rumah Haizaki**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Tch, pasti si (Name)," gumam Haizaki. Dia lalu beranjak pergi dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri pintu. KRIEEET... Terdengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka. Di hadapan Haizaki, tampak kau yang berdiri sambil berkali-kali menelan ludah. Kedua tanganmu mendekap kresek besar berisi 4 buah bento(banyak amat?) dan 4 buah minuman. Haizaki mengangkat alis. "Selamat siang," katamu kikuk. "Ah, sudah kuduga kau pasti datang," gumamnya sinis, membuatmu menahan napas. "Masuk, cepat!" suruh Haizaki tak acuh, kemudian berbalik memunggungimu dan berjalan menjauh. Kau menghela napas.

'_Kamisama, kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan makhluk ini?! Dasar orang BRENGSEK!'_

"Oi, kau mau jadi patung?" seru Haizaki dengan nada mengejek, membuat darahmu mendidih. Perlahan, kau menggerakkan kakimu, memasuki sarang Haizaki.

Rumah Haizaki luas. Ruang tengahnya hampir seluas ruang apartemenku. Kamarnya cukup untuk 7 orang. Ada PS, PSP, Nintendo, TV, komputer, dan laptop di kamarnya. Tertempel pula poster game GTA—Grand Theft Auto—di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna abu-abu, sama dengan warna rambutnya. "Duduklah," suruh Haizaki sambil merebut kresek bawaanmu yang berisi makanan. Kau menurut. "Drama apa yang akan kita buat?" tanyamu pelan. "...Terserah," sahut Haizaki singkat. Kau mendengus. Ini susahnya berpasangan dengan Haizaki. "Genre apa yang kau suka?" tanyamu lagi. Haizaki merenung sejenak. "...Romance," jawabnya lugas. "Tidak, jangan!" tolakmu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kita ini laki-laki, masa mau mengadakan drama dengan genre romance? Bisa-bisa kita dikira homo," jawabmu tegas—dengan rona merah yang samar. Haizaki menyeringai sambil berjalan menghampirimu yang duduk di pojok. "Ha-Haizaki...," gumammu ngeri. "Hmm?" sahut Haizaki tenang sambil memegang kerah bajumu. "Ka-kau mau ap-apa?" tanyamu gagap. Haizaki mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih yang kau pakai. Kau dapat merasakan hangatnya helaan napasnya. "Ha-Haizaki... HAIZAKI!" serumu sambil mendorong Haizaki kuat-kuat. Haizaki terpaku, kemudian dia menyeringai. "Kau berani rupanya," gumamnya sinis. Kau menelan ludah. Haizaki berdiri, mengambil sekotak bento dan sekotak teh kotak(?), dan melemparnya ke arahmu. "Makanlah," suruhnya tanpa melihat ke arahmu. Haizaki sendiri mengambil bento dan susu jatahnya. Kau menghela napas, lalu mulai memakan bentomu. Saat kau mengambil bola dagingmu dengan sumpit, dan hendak memasukkannya ke mulut, tiba-tiba...

HAUP.

Haizaki, dengan seenak udelnya melahap bola daging yang kau sukai setengah mati itu!

Seketika, aura iblis menguar dari tubuhmu. "Bola dagingku..." Haizaki mengerjapkan matanya mendengar desisanmu yang sepertinya berbahaya. "JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMAKAN BOLA DAGINGKU, DASAR MAHO _HENTAI BAKA_!"

DHUAAAKKKK!

Whoa. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau menendang Haizaki dengan keras.

-skip:v—

"Jadi, kita berdua akan mengadakan drama dari PV video ini," ujarmu sambil menunjukkan sebuah video di laptop hitam milikmu. Video itu berjudul 'Tokyo Teddy Bear'. Tokohnya ada dua: Kagamine Rin dan... Boneka beruang. "Siapa yang mau jadi beruang aneh begitu?" tanya Haizaki dengan nada mengejek. Kau menatap Haizaki sejenak, lalu berkata dengan tenang, "HAIZAKI."

_**What. The. Hell.**_

Haizaki si Preman jadi boneka beruang?! Boneka beruang?! Haizaki terpaku.

Sesaat kemudian, dia berteriak.

"TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pegetahuan baru: Haizaki benci peran feminim.

QAQ

**READERS POV**

Pertemuanku dengan Haizaki selesai jam 17.59 PM. Haizaki sendiri terlihat—oke, kupikir dia terlihat—tak rela(?). Ah, lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Aku hanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku perlahan. "Lelahnya," gumamku sambil merebahkan diri ke sofa. Ingatanku melayang kepada Haizaki. Aneh, dia tidak memukuliku lagi di rumahnya, padahal kemarin aku dipukuli olehnya. Secepat itukah Haizaki melupakan hal itu? Ah, ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Pasti besok dia akan memukulku lag—

TOK TOK TOK~!

Arggh! Dasar pengganggu!

Aku beranjak menghampiri pintu dan memutar kenopnya. Kriet...

"Selamat malam," kata seorang laki-laki bersurai biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalian mungkin heran kenapa aku bisa langsung merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Tapi, yah, aku berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Meskipun aku tak bisa menghilang, tapi aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan siapapun, bahkan Kuroko juga bisa. "Ya, selamat malam. Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Ano, besok, Akashi-kun menyuruhmu datang ke gym. Ada yang mau dia bicarakan denganmu," urainya. "Kenapa kau tidak meng-SMS-ku saja?" tanyaku heran. "Akashi-kun menyuruhku mendatangimu," sahutnya dengan wajah flat macam tembok. "Yah... Baiklah. Itu saja?" tanyaku. Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku permisi," ucapnya, lalu berjalan pergi.

Hei, hei, dia datang ke apartemenku...

Hanya untuk bilang begitu?

Aku mendengus, lalu berbalik. Aku ada urusan: mendownload game PC terbaru. Lalu bermain game online sambil menunggu download-anku selesai. Seperti kebanyakan laki-laki, aku juga gamers. Aku suka game PES, Counter Strike, dan masih banyak lagi. Tipikal gamers akut, 'kan?

Baiklah, hentikan dulu pembicaraan game-nya.

Aku duduk di hadapan komputerku dan menyalakannya. Setelah menyala, aku berjalan menghampiri kulkas, membukanya, dan mengambil sekotak jus wortel. Gamers harus punya mata sehat. Supaya mata sehat kita harus mengkonsumsi wortel dengan rutin, 'kan? Karena itu, di kulkasku selalu tersedia jus wortel dan semangkuk wortel yang siap dijadikan jus. Kita hanya perlu mem-blender-nya. Oh ya, seratnya jangan dibuang karena serat wortel bagus untuk—

Tunggu. Kenapa malah bicara seputar wortel? Melenceng!

Setelah mengambil sekotak jus wortel, aku berjalan dan duduk di hadapan komputerku, lalu menyalakan koneksi internetnya. Aku mulai menyerupur jus wortelku sambil bermain game online ketika –

PET!

Astaga. Astaga. Astaga.

LISTRIKNYA PADAM!

Dan komputerku mati dengan tidak elitnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" seruku histeris. Download-an game-nya belum selesai! Sisa 10% lagi! Aaarggghhhh! Nanggung!

Aku menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding(maksud?)apartemenku. Pukul 09.45 PM. Cepat sekali waktu berjalan. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tidur sekarang.

QAQ

Kelasku, pukul 11.00 AM

"Ah, disini rupanya," gumam Kuroko lega saat melihatku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Akashi-kun memanggilmu. Dia menyuruhmu ke gym," jelas Kuroko. "Tapi 'kan kita belum boleh pu—", "Guru-guru rapat, jadi kita pulang lebih awal," potong Kuroko. "Oh, begitu," gumamku pelan. "Ayo pergi," katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

-skip—

"Akashi-kun, aku membawa (Name)-kun," kata Kuroko. "Bagus. (Name), kemarilah," suruh Akashi. Aku mengangguk seraya berjalan menghampiri Akashi. "Langsung saja ke persoalannya. Kudengar kau bisa membantu teman-temanmu dalam persoalan...cinta?" kata Akashi. Aku melotot. "DARI MANA KAU TAHU?!" pekikku histeris. "Karena aku absolut, tentu saja. Jadi, aku ingin... ajarkan aku menjadi **seme** yang pantas untuk Tetsuya."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"APA?!" seruku tak percaya. "Kau.. dan Kuroko... PACARAN?!" tanyaku tertahan. Akashi dan Kuroko kompak mengangguk. "Aku dan Aominecchi juga, ssu!" timpal Kise riang. Aku langsung menatap Kise nanar. Mereka juga pacaran?! "Aku dan Midorima juga," kata Nijimura. Senpaiku juga?! Dengan Midorima?!

Jadi...

Cuma Haizaki yang jones?

Seakan tahu isi pikiranku, Akashi menyahut, "Ya, Haizaki saja yang jones." dengan santai. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kenyataan ini membuatku ingin menelan Buygon#eh sebanyak yang aku bisa(pasti baru sedikit yang kutelan, aku sudah masuk rumah sakit). "Ngomong-ngomong, (Name), maukah kau mengajariku?" kata Akashi. "..Soal menjadi seme?" tanyaku pelan. Akashi mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu cara menjadi seme, karena aku tidak tahu aku ini seme atau uke. Tapi, menurutku seme yang baik tahu cara memperlakukan uke-nya dengan **baik dan benar**. Tanya saja kepada Kuroko, seme seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan saja dengan keinginannya," jelasku panjang lebar. "Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, (Name). Nah, Tetsuya, kau ingin seme yang bagaimana?" Tak disangka, makhluk ini langsung mengikuti perkataanku.

"...Aku ingin seme yang..."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"...**agresif**."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Akashi tersenyum yang berisi 50% senyum bijaksana dan 50% senyum mesum#eh. Sementara Kuroko—atau **Ultimate Uke**, mungkin?—tersenyum malu. Rona merah di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin UKE.

SET!

"Hei, ada apa in—" kata-kata Haizaki terhenti. Kenapa? Itu karena dia melihat Akashi menggendong Kuroko ala **bridal style**(WHAT?!)dengan ekstra **senyum mesum** ala Aomine. "Apa-apaan ini? Ka-kalian... Mau melakukan apa?" tanya Haizaki. Darah keluar dari hidungnya. "_It's not your own business_. Sana 'bermain' dengan (Name). Toh, dia juga sedang sendiri, sepertimu," sahut Akashi tajam, lalu melesat keluar gym dengan Kuroko yang dia gendong.

"Ah, aku juga mau 'main', nih. Kise, ayo."

"Okee, ssu!"

"Ayo, Midorima! Kita one-on-one."

"...Iya... Nanodayo."

Kemudian lengang. Hanya tersisa aku dan Haizaki. Yang lain sudah pulang ke kamar pilihan mereka, untuk 'itu'.

"Hei, (Name)."

"A-pa?"

"'Main', yuk."

Eh?

**To Be Continued**

**Terima gak yaaaaaaa? ;3**

**Rena sendiri juga bingung, mau nerima atau nggak. Readers, jawab ya! Karena Rena mulai lapar—eh, bingung! **

**Btw, Rena masangin Midorima sama Nijimura, bukan karena Rena suka pair NijiMido, tapi Cuma itu yang bisa Rena jadikan pair yaoi(kalo sama Momoi 'kan nggak bisa...). AkaKuro sama AoKi? itu karena Rena adalah shipper dua pair itu!**

**Dan, ehm, Rena juga suka nge-ship NijiHai dan MidoTaka, loh... Ada yang suka juga?**

**Haizaki: Semua MAHOOOOOOOOOOO~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Male!Reader x Haizaki**

**Warning, FF ini berisi crack pairing. Dan maafkan Rena kalau readernya terasa agak melambai—semua karena faktor Abang Reo yang berputar di kepala Rena.**

**BTW, sudah masuk chapter ketiga! Akankah naik rating? Semoga nggak XD**

QAQ

**READERS POV**

"Hei, (Name)."

"A-pa?"

"'Main', yuk."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku, tak mengerti. "Ya, 'main' seperti yang la—"

KRIETT~

"Ada yang lihat snack-chin?"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"ARRGGHHH! DASAR TITAN PENGGANGGU!" teriak Haizaki frustasi. "Memang aku salah apa, Zakichin?" tanya Murasakibara datar. "Kau! Kau mengganggu _private time_-ku! Dasar Titan!" seru Haizaki. Eh, apa katanya? _Private Time_? Dia gila, ya? "Apaan, sih? Zakichin iri, ya, gara-gara kalah tinggi?" tanya Murasakibara. "Heh, aku ini sudah tinggi, tahu! Dasar Titan!" Haizaki sewot. "Berisik! Kuhancurkan kau nanti! Aku mau main sama snack-chin aja! Zakichin jelek! Pendek! Kontet!"

"Gue gak kontet!"

"KONTET!"

"Heh!"

"KONTET-CHIN!"

"Gue..."

"KONTET!"

"..Nggak..."

"KONTEEEETTT!"

"...KONTET! GUE GAK KONTET DASAR TITAN!"

"ZAKICHIN KONTET-CHIIIIIINNN!"

"BERISIK!"

Akhirnya aku teriak. Haizaki dan Murasakibara kompak tercengang. "(Name)chin mirip iblis," gumam Murasakibara ngeri. "Maksudmu Akashi?" tanya Haizaki. "Iya. Memang di tim kita siapa yang paling mirip iblis? Akachin, 'kan?" sahut Murasakibara polos. "Mending mirip iblis daripada mirip TITAN," sindir Haizaki dengan sepenuh hati. "Mending Titan daripada Kontet!" sewot Murasakibara. "Yang kontet itu Akashi sama Tetsu!" kata Haizaki. "Mending mereka daripada Zakichin! Waktu di kantin, gara-gara Zakichin, aku jadi dimarahin sama Midochin! Mana Zakichin waktu itu mau ngambil jatahku!" seru Murasakibara. "Biarin! Suka-suka, dong!" sahut Haizaki.

"Aku mau pergi saja," kataku datar, lalu berbalik pergi. "Ya sudah, aku awalnya hanya ingin mengambil snack-chin, kok. Terus, ke sekolah Murochin," sahut Murasakibara tak acuh. "Mau apa ke sekolah Himuro?" tanya Haizaki dan aku serentak. "...mau 'main'."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"HUWAAAAAATTTT?!"

Murasakibara juga?! MURASAKIBARA?

"Ya udah, aku pergi dulu, Zakichin, (Name)chin~" kata Murasakibara seraya berjalan pergi. Aku menatap punggung Murasakibara yang menjauh. Rambut ungunya yang terurai(?) indah(?!) berkibaran diterpa angin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya aku dan Haizaki yang tersisa disini. Haizaki menghela napas lega, aku mengembuskan napas kesal. "Akhirnya, Titan Gila itu keluar juga...," gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu menatapku lekat-lekat, membuatku jengah.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus. "Kalau semakin diperhatikan, kau menggoda juga," sahutnya sambil menjilat ibu jarinya, kebiasaan Haizaki yang menjijikkan(buatku). Wajahku seketika memerah. "A-apa maksudmu?! Dasar _Hentai_!" kataku. "Maksudku... Kau sangat menggoda. Kira-kira bagaimana rasamu, ya?" gumamnya sambil memegang bahuku. Wajahku semakin memerah. "Kalau begini, tidak ada yang lihat, 'kan? Jadi kita bisa 'main' sepuasnya," kata Haizaki seraya memegang kedua pipiku dan—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

—Momoi menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh. Tatapan kagum ala fujoshi(eh), bingung, dan ngeri bercampur jadi satu di wajah gadis itu(tolong jangan dibayangkan). "Mo-Momoi-san... Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat... Sebenarnya..." Aku berusaha menjelaskan namun kehilangan kata-kata. Saat aku mencoba menjelaskan, Haizaki mengambil kesempatan ini dan langsung mencium bibirku.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Momoi bergema ke seluruh sudut gym. Wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Aku berusaha menjauhkan Haizaki, tapi dia terlalu kuat. Oh, bukan. Aku yang terlalu lemah.

Satu menit kemudian, Haizaki menjauhkan kepalanya dariku. Sambil menyeringai, dia menatapku puas. "Rasa capuccino, ya," gumamnya pelan. "Kau kurang ajar!" desisku. Tanganku terangkat dan mengayun dengan kecepatan penuh—

PLAKK!

Tangan kananku berhasil menampar pipi kanan Haizaki. "_You, SICK PERSON_!" seruku. "Oi, oi, jangan bicara dengan bahasa alien, Bodoh," kata Haizaki. "Bahasa alien apanya?! Itu Bahasa INGGRIS! Yang bodoh itu kau! Bahasa Inggris seperti itu saja tidak tahu! Apa saja kerjamu, hah?! Tidur?!" bentakku. "Memang. Kalau Bahasa Inggris, aku selalu tertidur," jawab Haizaki jujur.

Ba Dum Tss.

PLAKK!

"Matilah kau!"

"AAARRRGGHH!"

QAQ

**HAIZAKI POV**

Sakit... Sekali.

Ditampar orang itu sakit(ya iyalah).

Aku terus menggerutu seraya menempelkan plester ke pipi kananku. Percaya atau tidak, (Name) sukses membuat pipiku mengeluarkan darah. Pemuda kurus seperti itu... Kekuatannya besar sekali. Mengerikan. Apalagi saat melihat raut wajahnya. Cocok jadi Iblis III, saudara Iblis I(baca: Akashi) dan Iblis II(baca:Nijimura).

Oke, mari kembali ke pembicaraan. Aku malas membahas silsilah Keluarga Iblis Teikou.

Maka, di rumahku ini, aku terpaksa mengurusi pipi kananku yang berdarah, hasil tamparan seorang (Fullname).

Ngomong-ngomong, (Name) ternyata memiliki sisi iblis. Dia pernah menamparku dan menendangku. Yah, mungkin saja itu pembalasan dendamnya. Dia 'kan pernah kupukuli. Tak kusangka, setelah kupukuli, anak itu jadi menyeramkan. Apa pukulanku membuat sistem tubuhnya berubah? Apa mungkin—

'_**Kore ga mirai da to iu nara isso**__**  
**__** Yarikirenai asu o tebanashite**__**  
**__** Koe no kikoenai basho ni hitori de iyou**__**~'**_

_**[JIN ft. Lia, DAZE]**_

Sial! Kenapa ringtone handphone-ku berubah?! Ini pasti kerjaan si Setan Cilik itu! Sewaktu di gym, dia merampas handphone-ku seenak jidatnya! Ya! Pasti dia!

Aku langsung menyambar handphone-ku dan mengangkatnya.

"_Ha—lo?"_

"Hmm. Halo. Siapa?"

"_(Name)."_

"Hoo. Ada apa?"

"_Ano, maaf."_

"Eh?"

"_Tamparan itu. Maaf."_

"Tumben kau meminta maaf."

"_Yah, Ayano-san dan Shintaro-san memaksaku untuk mengatakan itu padamu."_

"Hoh, begitu. Baiklah, akan kumaafkan kalau besok kau datang ke rumahku."

"_Kau mencurigakan, tapi baiklah."_

PIP.

Aku menutup telepon sambil menyeringai. Lihat saja, aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya—di tempat ini. Hehehe.

QAQ

**ESOK HARINYA...**

Pukul 05.00 AM. Masih pagi. Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Sehelai handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku yang eksotis(Rena: Idih, memuji diri sendiri.. Dasar narsis!). Aku mengambil kaus berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih dari lemari di kamarku, lalu menuju ke ruang tengah untuk memakai baju. Ingat, aku tinggal sendiri, jadi tak masalah mau berganti baju di rumah. Saat aku hendak menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa, aku baru sadar—

"(Name)? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Lah, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku ke rumah—" (Name) terdiam sejenak, lalu menatapku lekat-lekat dengan wajah memerah ala _bishoujo_. Biasalah, (Name) 'kan termasuk salah satu _bishounen_, jadi dia terlihat manis—

"PAKAI BAJUMU."

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Itu memalukan."

"Sudahlah. Kita 'kan sama-sama pria, jadi tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Bukan itu alasannya!"

"Hei, (Name)."

"A-apa?"

Aku mendorongnya sampai ke pojokan, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi mulusnya(padahal dia pria, kok bisa ya?) dengan tangan yang masih basah.

"Ha-Haizaki..."

Kudempet tubuhnya erat-erat supaya dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia itu lemah, jadi dia tidak akan bisa menahanku untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hentikan..."

Aku tidak menyahut, malah mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya, memberikan kecupan singkat. Kemudian aku menarik mukaku untuk melihat reaksinya.

Anak ini semakin terlihat seperti perempuan. Bibirnya bergetar, pipinya memerah, dan air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Kau..."

Aku menyeringai, lalu menyambar bibirnya lagi. Lebih intens.

Untuk hari ini, aku akan membuatnya mempertanggungjawabkan tamparannya padaku tempo hari. Aku tidak akan ragu.

**To Be Continued**

**Akhirnya... Fiuh.**

**Maafkan Rena yang baru bangun dari hiatus! Otak Rena macet mendadak, jadi bingung mau nulis apa TT^TT**

**Akhirnya Mukkun nongol juga—meski hanya sbentar :P**

**REPLY:**

**Arata Yuu: Karena NijiHai udah mainsetrum, dibuatlah inovasi terbaru :v**

**Tsukuro Reiko: Sabar Nak #digaplok**

**sasamiajeng: Readernya UKE. UKE. Sekali lagi, UKE. Diulang agar lebih dramatis, UKE. Paham nak? #ditendang**

**Shiroi Twin: Semenya Haizaki. Jaki. Zakichin. Haizakicchi. ? #dibakar**

**Sabila Foster: Hem, saya setuju. Yak. #dibacok**

**Dedeknya Abang Niji: Naik rated? Moga aja #digampar**

**Btw, Bishounen itu cowok yang cantik(mirip cewek), bangsa-bangsanya si Sakurai gitu... #dishoot Sakurai**

**Kalau Bishoujo itu cewek cantik. Kalau Rena mah cewek yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya... **

**See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Male!Reader x Haizaki**

**Warning, FF ini berisi crack pairing. Dan maafkan Rena kalau readernya terasa agak melambai—semua karena faktor Abang Reo yang berputar di kepala Rena.**

**Maafkan Rena yang terlalu banyak mlungker daripada update TT^TT**

QAQ

**READERS POV**

Kakiku bergetar hebat. Getaran itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Ha-Haizaki, hentikan..."

Haizaki tidak menyahut. Dia menyentuh kedua pipiku, lalu menyambar bibirku. Sial. Sial. Sial. Seandainya aku tahu inilah yang dia sebut dengan 'Permintaan Maaf', aku tidak akan mau menemuinya.

Maka, saat Haizaki menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, kugenapkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk mendorongnya keras-keras, dan berhasil. Haizaki yang terkejut terdorong agak jauh. Saat dia mengerjapkan matanya, aku menendang kepalanya. Haizaki sukses terjembap di lantai. Aku berlari menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum aku keluar, aku membuka mulut.

"Kau gila."

Lalu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, kubanting pintu rumahnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi aku ini lemah dalam olahraga, jadi semakin lama, aku semakin lambat. Maka akupun berhenti, mengatur napas yang tak teratur. Oksigen langsung mengisi paru-paruku. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Loh, (Name)-kun?"

Suara seorang gadis menyadarkanku. Aku menatap asal suara, Ayano. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas. "Ayano-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, (Name)-kun! Kau kelihatan lemas. Apa kau mau ke apartemenku?" sahut Ayano. Aku menggeleng, sedetik kemudian pandanganku mengabur dan kesadaranku hilang. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat Ayano yang menatapku ngeri.

-skip—

**ESOKNYA...**

**HAIZAKI POV**

Anak itu tidak masuk.

(Name) tidak masuk hari ini. Ayano yang mengantarkan surat ke guru. Dia bilang, (Name) demam tinggi. Mau tak mau aku jadi cemas. Apa (Name) sakit karena kemarin aku men—Ah, entahlah. Aku tak tahu.

"HAIZAKI!"

Aku tergeragap mendengar seruan Nijimura. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah kesal. "Jangan bengong begitu, Bodoh! Kau niat latihan, tidak sih?" seru Nijimura. Emosinya terlihat jelas. Dia kesal karena aku terus bengong di gym. "Heeh, baiklah! Baiklah!" sahutku ogah-ogahan. "Kau terlihat aneh," komentar Aomine. "Ada apa denganmu, ssu?" tanya Kise ingin tahu. "Zakichin kelihatan nelangsa," kata Murasakibara. "Apa kau lapar, Nanodayo? Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli, Nanodayo!" ucap Midorima. "Apa ini karena (Name)-kun yang tidak masuk?"

DOEEEENGGGG.

Suasana gym langsung senyap.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Shogo?"

"Hoooh."

"Haizakicchi kangen (Name)cchi, ssu?"

"Kau sudah mulai punya rasa padanya, Nanodayo? Bukan berarti aku peduli, Nanodayo?"

"Hmmm~ Zakichin suka dia, ya~"

"Kau sudah dewasa, ya."

KUROKO KAMPRET! LIAT NIH HASIL KERJAMU!

"Haizakicchi jangan malu, ssu!"

Kise, berisik!

"Hmm~"

Ham-hem-hom melulu, dasar Ahomine!

"Kurasa kau _seme_, Nanodayo."

Oh, aku memang _seme_.

"Kalau begitu, apa Zakichin udah nembak?"

Err, itu pertanyaan sulit.

"Kalau belum, cepat tembak."

Akashi dan Nijimura, duo setan sialan.

"Tidak mau," kataku. Mendengar tampikanku, Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya dan Nijimura menyiapkan tamparan mautnya yang tersohor. "TEM-BAK," kata mereka berbarengan. "Tapi—", "(Name)-kun sedang sakit," potong Kuroko kalem. Weh. Tumben setan luar-dalam ini membantuku. "Kalau begitu ini kesempatan bagus untuk menembaknya," celetuk Aomine. Setan hitam sialan! "Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau menembaknya!"

"Karena malu?"

KUROKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Semua serentak menatapku dengan pandangan Jaki-ternyata-tsundere-akut. "Heeh, ternyata kau pemalu, ya? Hiih, kau ini benar-benar tidak _awesome_," olok Aomine. Kontan aku naik darah. "Aku tidak _**AWESOME**_ kau bilang? AKU?! Kaulah yang tidak _**awesome**_! Aku berani! Lihat saja! Aku akan datang ke rumahnya dan—EH?!" Kata-kataku terputus saat menyadari bahwa Aomine sengaja menjebakku. "Oke, aku akan ikut mengantarmu ke rumah (Name)," sahut Aomine sambil menyeringai. Aku melongo.

-skip—

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan yang lain bersama-sama pergi ke apartemen (Name). Darimana aku tahu alamat rumahnya? Tanya saja kepada makhluk kuning bernama Kise Ryouta. Dia tahu banyak tentang alamat rumah seseorang. Dia sudah mengetahui alamat rumah (Name) sejak dulu.

"Oi, Haizaki, sudah sampai, nih. Pencet belnya."

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Karena kau yang seharusnya datang kemari. Kami mengikutimu hanya untuk memberi semangat," jelas Akashi tenang dan damai. "Jangan ragu, ssu! Pencet belnya, ssu!" seru Kise. "Tapi aku—"

KRIEET~~

Pintu apartemen (Name) terbuka. (Name) berdeham sesaat. Wajahnya pucat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kami ingin bicara, ssu!" kata Kise. "Kalian boleh masuk, tapi Haizaki tidak boleh. Suruh dia pulang," sahut (Name) dingin. Aku membatu seketika, Kise tertawa hampa. "Jangan begitu, ssu, yang ingin bicara sebenarnya Haizakicchi, ssu!" ucap Kise. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Haizaki," sahut (Name), lalu menutup pintu perlahan. Semua langsung menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada (Name), Junior Kurang Ajar?"

"Dia tampak pucat. Itu salahmu, ya?"

"Ck, kau ini tak berperasaan."

"(Name)cchi kasihan, ssu."

"Zakichin ingin kuhancurkan, ya?"

"(Name) sepertinya membencimu, Nanodayo."

"(Name)-kun..."

Aku terpaku mendengar kata-kata mereka. Apa aku seburuk itu? Apa aku sepengecut itu? Apa aku sejahat itu? Kenapa (Name) membenciku?

Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku harus bicara dengannya.

DHUAKK!

Sekali tendang, pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar. (Name) berjengit kaget, lalu membentak. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" serunya. Aku tak menyahut, malah merengkuh tubuh (Name) erat-erat. (Name) berontak, namun aku semakin mempererat dekapanku. "Lepaskan, Haizaki! Lepaskan! Aku membencimu, lepaskan!" seru (Name). "Tidak mau," sahutku datar. "HAIZAKI! LEPASKAN! BRENGSEKKKK!" Teriakan (Name) menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan, namun tidak berhasil membuatku melepaskannya. "Haiza—Ukh!" Ucapan (Name) terputus saat aku menghempaskannya ke lantai. Tubuh lemahnya tersungkur di sudut. Seakan tak puas, aku menginjak perutnya, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Kemudian aku berjongkok, dan menarik rambut (Name), membuat wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajahku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Nijimura yang menenangkan yang lain. Aku menatap (Name), namun anak itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "LIHAT AKU, (NAME)!" raungku marah. Alih-alih menatapku, (Name) justru memejamkan mata. "(NAME)!" seruku. (Name) membuka matanya, lalu menatapku tajam. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya. "Jangan memalingkan wajahmu dariku. Dengarkan aku," jawabku pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun darimu," sahutnya dengan nada sinis.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan dariku sukses membuatnya diam. Aku melepaskan rambutnya dari tanganku dan kepalanya terkulai lemas. "Kau datang kemari hanya untuk ini?" tanya (Name). Aku menggeleng. Kusentuh kedua pipi halusnya, namun (Name) menepis tanganku. "Jangan menolak, (Name)," bisikku lembut. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, (Name) meronta, mencoba lepas dariku. Tapi aku menahan tubuh kecilnya dan melumat bibirnya. Pegangannya mengeras, membuat lenganku serasa diremas, tapi aku tak bereaksi. Tetap memfokuskan diri kepada ciumanku dengannya.

Sesaat kemudian, aku menarik wajahku menjauh darinya. Kutatap (Name) lekat-lekat. Rahangnya mengeras, sorot matanya tajam, dan gigi-giginya gemerutuk. "Nah, (Name), aku ingin bicara," kataku akhirnya. "Ya, bicaralah sebelum aku menendangmu dari apartemenku!" sahutnya. Aku membuka mulutku, lalu...

"Aku menyukaimu."

(Name) terpaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Haizaki?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, (NAME)! AKU MENGINGINKANMU MENJADI MILIKKU SELAMANYA!"

(Name) terdiam.

Aku terdiam.

Kise yang tadi bernyanyi lagu 'Panda Hero'(?!) juga terdiam.

Aomine yang tadinya membaca majalah *piiip*-nya langsung melempar majalahnya.

Kuroko menghilang(?!).

Midorima tercengang.

Murasakibara tersedak maiubo.

Akashi menjatuhkan guntingnya.

Nijimura menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

Aku menggaruk bagian kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. "Itu saja. Ehm... Aku permi—!" Ucapanku terputus saat (Name) menarik ujung kemejaku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Kau curang," katanya, "menyatakan perasaan tanpa mengetahui isi hatiku.". Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku. "Aku... su...ka...," bisiknya, nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa? Tolong lebih jelas," sahutku. "AKU... AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriaknya dengan wajah merah padam. Aku terpana, kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih," sahutku sambil merengkuh tubunnya yang disambut elakan oleh (Name). "Jangan peluk. Aku lelah," katanya. Aku menurunkan tanganku dengan canggung. "Nah," sela Aomine, "jadi siapa _seme_-nya?"

Aku dan (Name) kompak terdiam.

"Aku _seme_!"

"Hah?! Tidak adil! Aku _seme_!"

"Kau lemah begitu, mana bisa unggul di ranjang, (Name)?!"

"LEMAH?! KAU YANG LEMAH!"

"KAU!"

"Biar lemah aku juga bisa jadi _seme_, tahu!"

"Kau itu kalau dilihat dari segi postur, wajah, dan sifat, tetap saja berpotensi sebagai _uke_!"

"Sudahlah, ssu! Jadi _uke_ itu enak, ssu! (Name)-cchi jadi _uke_ saja, ssu!"

"Jangan coba-coba menghasutku, Kise!"

"Kau memang lebih pantas jadi _uke_, Nanodayo."

"APA?!"

"Aku setuju dengan Midochin. _Nee_, Minechin, Kurochin, dan Akachin juga setuju, kan?"

"Setuju."

"Tuh, semua setuju, (Name)! Jadi kaulah _uke_-nya, dan aku _seme_-nya!"

"Tapi aku tida—HEI!" protes (Name) saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menidurkannya di sofa. "Oi, bisa kalian pulang?" seruku kepada yang lain. Keenam orang itu mengangguk, lalu pergi dengan seringai terpasang di wajah masing-masing. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada (Name). "Sepertinya kau sudah cukup sehat untuk _one-on-one_, ya, (Name). Kau siap?" tanyaku. Kontan wajahnya memerah. "Jangan seenak—HUWAA! HAIZAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dan penderitaanmu akan dimulai sekarang, (Name). Hehehehe.

**~FIN~**

**Muahahahahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga!**

**UKK Rena udah selesai, maka saatnya update! Wuhuuu!**

**Nee nee, ada yang mau ngasih Rena tugas? Berhubung bakalan masuk masa liburan, jadi Rena bakal punya waktu banyak buat ngurus FF~!**

**Thanks for reading~! **

**KriSar atau gunting?**


	5. EXTRA

**YOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Male!Reader x Haizaki**

**EXTRA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP! XD**

**Berhubung ShilaFantasy dan YuraHira ngasih tugas buat ngelanjuting FF ini, maka Rena berinisiatif untuk membuat Extra Chap! Apa isinya? Liat aja sendiri! :P**

~E_N-J_O-_Y~

**[Third Person's POV]**

"Hei, (Name), kencan kita dibatalkan saja, ya!" seru Haizaki riang. Raut wajahnya seakan tak bersalah. "Tapi kau sudah janji hari ini jadwal kita, kan?! Kencan sebelumnya juga selalu kau batalkan!" protesmu. "Aku tahu! Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk!" sahut Haizaki, lalu berjalan meninggalkanmu yang menunduk dalam-dalam. _'Haizaki BODOH!'_ batinmu. Kau melangkahkan kakimu, meninggalkan sekolah dengan gontai. Wajah murung tercetak jelas di wajahmu.

Sesampainya di apartemenmu, kau menghempaskan tubuhmu ke sofa. Kau memejamkan matamu, tetapi sedetik kemudian kembali membuka mata. Bibirmu bergetar hebat dan air mata menghiasi sudut matamu. Sesaat kemudian, air mata itu benar-benar jatuh. Usahamu menahan isakan itu sia-sia. "Selalu saja... dia selalu saja begitu...," gumammu seraya terisak.

Ya, sudah berkali-kali kalian merencanakan kencan—sebenarnya para anggota GoM saja yang menyuruh kalian kencan—namun semua rencana itu jadi tinggal rencana. Salahkan Haizaki yang membatalkan kencan seenak jidatnya. Kau bisa saja mencoba bersabar, namun kau sudah terlalu sering bersabar. Kau lelah dengan semua ini. Lalu kapan kau bisa kencan? Kencan dalam mimpi? Yang benar saja!

'_**Kau mulai berjalan meninggalkanku,**_

_**Tanpa berkata apa-apa.**_

_**Dengan bibir bergetar, ku menangis seperti anak kecil,**_

_**Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, hei...'**_

_**[From Y to Y—Hatsune Miku]**_

Ah, telepon.

Kau mengusap sudut matamu dengan punggung tangan, lalu dengan malas mengambil _handphone_ hitammu. Nomor Akashi?

"Halo?"

"_Halo, (Name)?"_

"Ya, ada apa?"

"_Cepat datang ke sekolah. Ini gawat."_

Perasaanmu mulai tidak nyaman. Tak biasanya ada nada panik di dalam suara seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

Dan, PIP! Kau memutuskan sambungan dan menyabet jaket abu-abumu, jaket yang ehem—diberikan Haizaki—ehem. Kau keluar, mengambil sepeda dan melesat menuju sekolah. Keringatmu mengucur deras tapi kau tak peduli. Perasaanmu semakin tak enak. Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Napasmu mulai tak beraturan.

Akhirnya kau tiba di sekolah. Menuju parkiran sepeda sambil bergumam tak jelas. Kemudian berjalan ke gym, dan—

DHEG.

Kelopak matamu melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanmu.

Haizaki dan Nijimura... mereka...

...berciuman.

Ini bohong, kan?

Dadamu mendadak terasa nyeri. Rasanya seperti tak bisa bernapas. Sakit sekali. Sesak.

"Hai...zaki..."

Haizaki tertegun, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian dia melotot saat melihatmu berdiri dengan air mata yang membanjir. Wajahnya memerah, beda dengan Nijimura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"(Name)..."

Kau tersenyum masam. "Jadi ini alasanmu membatalkan kencan? Kau membelot?" tanyamu dengan nada riang yang kentara sekali kalau kau memaksanya terdengar bahagia. Haizaki menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun Nijimura merangkul Haizaki seraya tersenyum sinis. "Ya, dia membelot. Memang kenapa?" tanya Nijimura santai. "T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya. Hei, Haizaki, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku... ada... ada pekerjaan lain yang menumpuk..." Selesai berkata begitu kau langsung berbalik pergi. Tak mempedulikan seruan Haizaki sama sekali.

T~T

**[Readers POV]**

Aku menghentikan langkahku di tempat parkir sepeda. Jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sungguh, aku tak peduli jikalau celanaku kotor. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Yang ada di benakku adalah Haizaki.

Haizaki membelot.

Berciuman dengan Nijimura.

Padahal Nijimura sudah punya Midorima.

Padahal Haizaki juga sudah punya aku, (Name).

Sakit sekali rasanya.

Menyesakkan.

Apa aku sudah tak berarti baginya? Apa aku sudah tak berguna? Apa aku sudah menjadi sampah? Apa dia tak puas denganku? Apa dia senang mempermainkanku yang bodoh ini? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dadaku.

"Hei, kau."

Aku tertegun, kemudian mendongak, menatap pemuda bersurai _crimson red_ yang kini berada di hadapanku. "A-Akashi? Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata dengan punggung tanganku. "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau habis menangis, ya?" tanya Akashi seraya menyentuh pipiku lembut. Sontak wajahku memerah. "Apa ini karena Haizaki?" tanya Akashi yang disambut anggukan pelan olehku. Akashi bergumam tak jelas, kemudian tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan—

—dia menciumku.

Ini... tidak nyata, kan?

Aku berontak, namun Akashi menahan tubuhku ke tembok. Seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, dia mengelap saliva yang tertinggal dengan tangannya. "Manis sekali. Seperti capuccino," pujinya. Wajahku memanas. "Apa yang kau laku—ah!" Aku memekik saat Akashi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bajuku. "Akashi! Hentikan!" seruku setengah memohon, tapi Akashi seakan tak mendengar perkataanku. Konsentrasinya hanya untuk tubuhku. Sialan. "Akashi! Kumohon! Hentikan! Aka—AH!" Aku memekik saat tangannya keluar dari bajuku dan menelusup ke dalam celana training-ku. Awalnya dia meraba pahaku, membuatku geli, namun... eh? Dia.. semakin ke atas!

"AKASHI! HENTI—AH! AKASHII!"

Aku mendesah.

"AKASHI! HENTIKAN!"

Itu... suara Haizaki.

Akashi menatap Haizaki sinis. "Kau mengganggu," gumamnya. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuhnya! Aku saja belum menyentuhnya, kenapa kau merebutnya dariku?!" seru Haizaki kesal.

Ck, dasar bocah.

"Loh, bukannya kau sudah punya Nijimura?"

Skak mat.

"Aku dan Nijimura hanya ingin menggoda... (Name)... Kau tahu kan rencananya?" sahut Haizaki. Akashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku melakukannya sesuai rencana," ujar Akashi tenang. "Sesuai rencana?! Kau meraba-raba (Name)-ku adalah pelencengan dari rencana!" tolak Haizaki.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini aku angkat bicara. Akashi menghela napas, lalu menatapku.

"Kami mengujimu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Wajahku memerah. "Jadi... Haizaki dan Nijimura... tidak...?" pekikku tertahan. Haizaki menghampiriku dengan seringai khas miliknya. "Tentu saja tidak. Itu skenario kami, Bodoh," sahut Haizaki. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibirku lembut. "Nah, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan, (Name)?" tawar Haizaki. "Asal jangan membatalkannya lagi. Kalau kau membatalkannya, kubunuh kau," ancamku. Haizaki tertawa sinis, lalu mencium leherku, membuat napasku seketika tertahan.

"Tentu saja."

**[END]**

**Nyahahahaha~ Selesai!**

**Nggak puas ya? Sengaja... #RenaMahGituOrangnya**

**Jaa, sekarang Rena bakal fokus nyiapin FF MidoReader pesenan Arisa Hamada-san! Dan mohon maaf bagi para fujo, nggak ada crack pairing di sini!**

**Last, review?**


End file.
